


【NARUTO】關於你這件事（我愛羅&勘九郎）

by BARUSU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARUSU/pseuds/BARUSU
Summary: 一個關於我愛羅對於勘九郎的故事





	【NARUTO】關於你這件事（我愛羅&勘九郎）

**Author's Note:**

> １、本傳結束後的捏造  
> ２、手鞠已經結婚去木葉了

——風之國的例行會議。  
勘九郎感覺到細微的神經抽痛，並且，還在下一秒漸漸變得強烈了。  
但他雖然不適卻沒有打擾會議的進行，只是安靜的站在那裡等待會議結束。  
會議結束後，他對風影耳語。而我愛羅坐在椅子上，一瞬間的表情變化也不過是微微睜大了雙眼，他不動聲色地問：『還好嗎？』  
『不是很好。我得回去一趟。』  
『好。』  
於是我愛羅一個人回到風影室。  
勘九郎過十分鐘後回來。外表看起來沒有什麼變化，但是仔細看的話，能發現他右邊眼珠的色差。  
「……還好嗎？」我愛羅問。  
「現在還好。」  
風影沒有馬上回話，他看起來似乎在想著什麼。  
「你的眼睛……」  
「沒事了，不用太在意。」  
於是我愛羅看著他，還想要說些什麼，卻吞了回去：「……是嗎。」   
勘九郎苦笑，特意走到弟弟的身旁，就那樣把我愛羅整齊梳好的頭髮弄亂。  
「！？勘九郎、」  
「那已經過很久了。」他說。「別那麼自責。」  
「我——」  
「就這樣。」風影輔佐官將手拿開，「我回去辦公室了。」  
我愛羅只能看著兄長從門邊離開，他還順手帶上了門。  
風影頂著被弄亂的頭髮，最後也只是默默將自己的頭髮梳回去。  
縱然兄長似乎不想要讓自己在他的眼睛上有過多的糾結，但——勘九郎的右眼是義眼這件事，卻是自己造成的。  
現在回想起來，也幾乎還能夠聞到血腥味。  
飛揚的塵砂。  
熱烈的太陽。  
血的味道。  
此時他腦海裡鮮明的畫面，正是勘九郎被大片血跡沾染的臉。  
——罪魁禍首是當時因守鶴暴走的自己。  
風影發出嘆息。  
「就算過去很久……我也不可能不在意。」  
他自言自語的呢喃道。  
  
×  
  
一天的工作結束後，我愛羅到了家裡客廳就打開電視，可他並沒有注意電視的內容。  
勘九郎很快也回到家中，卻看見弟弟坐在沙發、視線卻不在電視上，而是低著頭沉思的樣子。  
「我愛羅？」  
「……勘九郎。」  
「我回來啦。」他邊說就走過去問：「你想什麼呢？」  
我愛羅抓住勘九郎的手，感受他手心的溫度開口：「坐下吧。」  
勘九郎雖然不明白怎麼了，卻也還是坐到他旁邊。  
我愛羅放開手，撫上勘九郎的臉，就那樣用指腹撫摸他右眼的下眼瞼。  
一瞬間，他看見勘九郎的臉沾著血液。自己摸到的也是血，將他的指頭染上紅色。  
他聞到血腥味。  
突然，勘九郎把我愛羅的手抓住。  
他總算明白弟弟的舉動是怎麼回事，便這麼安撫道：  
「沒事，這已經很久了。我不會痛。」  
「……」  
「我不會痛。」  
而我愛羅看著他，沒有回話。  
勘九郎鬆手從沙發上站起：「你先洗澡吧，我叫外賣。」  
可我愛羅一個人坐在沙發上，看著兄長離去的背影。他還沒有動，只是這麼看著而已。  
當晚我愛羅睡不著。  
但他也不想這時候去打擾兄長。於是用了砂之眼去偷看對方，就發現勘九郎居然還醒著。  
他房間裡的燈也還亮著。  
這時，勘九郎轉過頭碰巧看見了我愛羅的砂之眼。  
「你還沒睡啊？」  
於是砂之眼抖了一下，隨即馬上化成細砂。  
沉默幾個瞬間，勘九郎最終從自己的房間走出來，輕輕敲了弟弟的房門。  
我愛羅把門打開，露出一個隙縫看他。  
「我……」  
「你睡不著嗎？」兄長問他。  
我愛羅稍微移開視線，卻也點了點頭。  
「我要進去囉？」勘九郎繼續說，我愛羅便往後退，讓兄長進門來。  
勘九郎把門關上，這麼問：「你還好嗎？」  
「你的眼睛。」我愛羅輕聲回答，勘九郎從那句話聽出難得的焦躁。他繼續說著：「我……很抱歉。」  
「你跟我說過了。」他的兄長道，「你不需要再跟我道歉。」  
我愛羅皺著眉間看他的兄長，沒有說話但是勘九郎也明白他的不滿。  
「我在乎你。」我愛羅說。  
「我也在乎你。」勘九郎回答。  
我愛羅嘆氣：「你坐下來吧。床讓你坐。」  
於是勘九郎走去他床邊坐著，我愛羅也坐到他身旁：「可以，讓我再看一下嗎？」  
勘九郎苦笑地望著弟弟：「好。如果你能覺得舒暢一些。」  
得到回應的我愛羅便靠過去，所以他又看見此時不存在的血、緩緩從兄長眼裡流出來。  
我愛羅不是很想看，但他強迫自己看著。  
此時，勘九郎的掌心毫無預警的覆上他的雙眼。  
「勘九郎？」  
「你看見了什麼？」  
「……」我愛羅沉默一會，還是選擇如實開口：「你的眼睛在流血……」  
「然後呢？」  
上午的腦內畫面又重新回到眼前，我愛羅只能看到勘九郎那半張臉都是血的樣子了。  
「……你的臉上……都是血。」  
兄長把手移開：「現在呢？」  
是普通的臉，勘九郎沒有流血。  
但馬上就被替換視覺——讓我愛羅忍不住伸出手，擦拭勘九郎臉上不存在的血液。當然，那裡什麼都沒有，我愛羅只不過是用手指摩擦兄長的眼角而已。  
「擦不掉……」  
「那裡可沒有東西啊。」  
我愛羅停下手來，試著說服自己兄長說過的話——那裡沒有東西，勘九郎沒有流血。他不會流血了。  
但是，我愛羅還是看見血從兄長的眼角滑過自己的手指。那落下的血越來越多，他的眼眶也變成了漆黑的洞口。我愛羅看見勘九郎的血不斷滲出、滑落，甚至染紅自己的手，他看著這些事發生無力阻止。  
——勘九郎突然將我愛羅的額頭按在自己肩上。  
「我不需要你折磨自己。」  
而我愛羅在兄長的肩上靜靜流淚。他終於發現自己正在哭泣。  
「……我很抱歉。」  
「我不想傷害你。  
「我不想你受傷。」  
「我……」我愛羅眨眼，將眼淚眨去，卻落到了勘九郎的衣服上。他說：「很抱歉。」  
「嗯。」勘九郎只是這樣回答，「我知道。」  
我愛羅閉上眼睛，回抱自己的兄長。沒有任何聲音地哭泣著。  
兄長只是摸著他的頭髮。沒有說話卻陪伴著他。  
良久過後，我愛羅放開兄長，自己坐回去：「謝謝。」  
「沒事。」  
但勘九郎的眼睛依舊在流血，我愛羅的眼神便透露出他的哀傷。  
「別看了。」勘九郎說。  
「……」  
沉默之後，我愛羅聽話的將是線轉移開來。沒有繼續盯著兄長的眼睛看。  
「明天我給你藥，吃幾天你應該就看不到幻覺了。」  
「……你還沒睡，是因為你在熬夜調藥嗎。」  
勘九郎抓抓臉：「對。」  
我愛羅不想給人添麻煩，可是他也明白勘九郎不會管他的想法。  
「你也睡吧，勘九郎。」  
「我調完會去睡。」  
我愛羅倒回去勘九郎身上，「睡覺了。」他這麼說著便用砂子的力量把人強制推倒在自己床上。  
勘九郎覺得有些困擾地說：「讓我回自己房間啊。」  
「不可以熬夜。」我愛羅回答。「你回去會熬夜，今天就睡我房間。」  
於是勘九郎想推開弟弟，才意識到自己根本動不了，只好嘆口氣：「好吧。」  
所以他們兄弟倆今晚躺在一起睡。雖然有些奇怪，但這已經是我愛羅想到的最好方法了。  
隔天，我愛羅在藥草的味道中醒來。  
聞起來是很舒服的味道。早晨在這個味道裡甦醒使他放鬆，他感到一陣安心的寧靜，便睜開雙眼，就發現勘九郎不在這裡。  
而他走到客廳，才看見勘九郎背對著他。兄長則已經泡好了藥草茶，勘九郎沒有轉身，只是開口說話：「等等把這個喝完。」  
「……好。」  
勘九郎仍然背對著他——我愛羅看出這是他在迴避自己被看見的意圖，可這讓我愛羅覺得有點難過。但他明白，也能接受兄長的做法。他不過是情緒上不怎麼能夠排解罷了。  
這幾天我愛羅不怎麼能看得到勘九郎，但是每天兄長早上都會準備好藥草茶，就放在餐桌上給他喝。  
一周後，我愛羅叫住了背對著自己的勘九郎。  
「怎啦？」  
「我想看你的臉。」  
「……確定嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
勘九郎轉過身來。  
我愛羅沒有看到血，又突然發現勘九郎的右眼珠已經沒有色差——  
「你的眼睛換回來了嗎……？」  
「嗯，我弄了挺久的時間才修好。」  
我愛羅走過去，他想更靠近一點看兄長的右眼，也是為了確認自己是否真的看不見他在流血的眼睛。但勘九郎被他的突然湊近給壓在了餐桌邊：「我愛羅、」  
「……啊。」  
他往後退一步。  
「我只是，想確認……」  
我愛羅有些尷尬。他簡短的道歉後，便走到兄長身旁拿了那杯藥草茶。  
勘九郎並不覺得被冒犯，他只是嚇了一跳。所以這麼回答：「沒事，我知道你不是故意的。」  
這時我愛羅一口氣把茶喝完，然後皺起臉——他剛開始被這藥草茶的香味欺騙，喝下去才發現這口感並不如聞起來的舒服。然而他之後也是一口氣喝完。這是因為，他要是分次喝、絕對是喝不下去的。  
「說起來，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「我感覺很好。」我愛羅說。  
勘九郎放心下來：「那太好了。」  
我愛羅接著開口：「謝謝。」  
「嗯。」兄長沒什麼反應，他就當普通的話聽過去了，「我愛羅，我的眼睛的事……」  
我愛羅不由自主的捏緊手裡的杯子，他對勘九郎的話語感到緊張——他不明白為什麼，但就是感覺讓心臟漏了一拍。  
「我……」  
「你道過歉，我也接受了。」  
勘九郎說著伸手示意他把空杯子交出來，可我愛羅沒有交過去。他只是拿著空杯，漸漸讓自己的力道放鬆：「勘九郎……你要說什麼？」  
「攤開來說吧，那時你只是個小孩子。而現在也知道那時前任風影的做法並不完美。」  
「……」  
「這並不只是你的錯。」勘九郎拿走他手中的玻璃杯，說是搶的也不為過。而拿走空杯後，他繼續說話：「那個時候你感覺在求助，所以我過去了。要說錯的話，貿然靠近暴走的祭品之力的我也是吧。」  
我愛羅眨眼，他又感覺視覺一片模糊。  
「真愛哭啊，弟弟。」  
他覺得內心一陣刺痛，卻也伴隨著溫暖。  
「沒事了。我愛羅。」  
他的眼淚停不下來。我愛羅就站在那裡哭泣，並安靜的流著淚。  
這時勘九郎突然轉過頭，可是我愛羅沒有看漏他落下的淚水。勘九郎也哭了，他只有左眼能夠流淚，就在剛才因為不想被看見而轉過頭去。  
勘九郎哭是因為看見我愛羅哭著。他並不想看見弟弟遭受內心的折磨。  
他對我愛羅說『沒事了』，同時也是對自己說著『沒事了』的意思。  
「……謝謝。」然後，我愛羅這麼回答。  
勘九郎默默把自己的眼淚擦掉：「不客氣。」  
「謝謝。」  
我愛羅又說一次，這次勘九郎去拿著衛生紙把弟弟臉上的淚水擦乾：「好了，我已經聽到了。」  
「嗯。」  
「去吃早餐吧。」  
「好。」  
最後也只是平淡的對話。但這樣的對話對兩人來說，卻是以前無法想像的。  
新的時代來臨的同時，也有什麼正在悄悄的改變。  
肉體的傷口會隨著時間回覆，精神的痛苦也會隨著時間過去、來到可能被撫平的一天。  
因為有著未來，才會有希望。只要活著就可能有轉機。  
體會到這件事的兩人各自解開了心結——也或許雙方都還有隱藏在內心深處的傷口沒被發現也說不定，但他們可以成為對方的依靠。  
就如他們為了對方互相哭泣的這件事一樣。  
  
  
END.


End file.
